


Contando estrellas

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parecía un Akashicchi diferente, libre de las preocupaciones que siempre tenía en mente y que a veces asomaban detrás de las líneas de su frente. Kise podría pasarse horas mirándolo si siempre estuviese así de relajado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contando estrellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/gifts).



> Querías KiAkas, toma KiAkas.
> 
> Primero quise hacerlo con Bokushi y que fuese divertido. Pero según lo escribía se transformó en Oreshi y acabó siendo esto

Desde su épica victoria contra los Jabberwocks, en la que habían defendido los valores y la dignidad nacional, Los Vorpal Swords eran los chicos de moda de todo Japón. Las amas de casas soñaban con ellos, las niñas pegaban sus fotos en las carpetas, los niños querían ser como ellos, las jóvenes embarazadas barajaban sus nombres para sus futuros hijos. Los Vorpal Swords eran los héroes del país, o al menos, de la parte de la población que tenía interés en el baloncesto juvenil.  
Y si eran unos héroes, Kise no entendía por qué los castigaban de esta manera.  
Cuando les dijeron que la red de comerciantes de un barrio de Tokio les había obsequiado con un viaje como premio a su victoria, Kise se imaginaba yendo a las Bahamas por lo menos. Pero todo lo que les habían regalado había sido un viaje en un autobús roñoso al balneario más recóndito y escondido de todo Japón, en mitad de una montaña, regentado por un par de ancianos en una casa que se caía a pedazos. Los futones en los que dormían tenía pinta de que ya estaban apolillados en la época en la que Oda Nobunaga aún iba en pañales y la suculenta cena que les habían preparado a los campeones consistió en arroz blanco y patatas cocidas (y además la mitad de las suyas se las había comido Aomine). Habían terminado por acostarse pronto para que el tiempo pasase rápido porque en aquella casa del mal, salvo las aguas termales, no había ni juegos, ni wi-fi, ni tele, ni una manera decente de pasar el tiempo.

Por no haber, no había ni luz, como pudo comprobar Kise cuando se despertó a las tres de la mañana con ganas de ir al baño.

Quizás la luz se había ido a causa de la inexistente tormenta (ni los vientos debían de acordarse de que esa casa existía), quizás nunca hubo una luz en el pasillo para empezar, pero fuese el motivo que fuese, Kise estaba solo en la oscuridad, en la planta de arriba, mientras que su objetivo, los baños, estaban en la parte de abajo.  
Si había algo que Kise no era, es un cobarde. No se sentía en absoluto sugestionado por lo mucho que crujía la casa, ni por el aspecto extraño de los ancianos que la cuidaban, ni por estar aislada en mitad de un monte, nada de eso hacía mella en él.  
Pero solo por si acaso, prefería que alguno de sus compañeros le acompañase al baño.

Lo difícil era Quién. Si despertaba a Aominecchi, aparte de la manta de hostias que le podían caer, probablemente armarían tal escándalo que despertarían a todos los demás. De Kurokocchi no se fiaba en absoluto, era capaz de desaparecer y dejarlo solo en mitad de las escaleras para luego darle un susto. Midorimacchi y Murasakibaracchi estaban descartados. Su única opción era Kagamicchi.

Se acercó sigilosamente al futón en el que dormía, medio espatarrado, Kagamicchi. Se agachó a su lado y lo sacudió un poquito.

— Kagamicchi...

Kagami solo roncó y se dio la vuelta. Kise lo sacudió un poquito más fuerte.

— Kagamicchi...

Esta vez Kagamicchi ni se movió. Kise estaba dispuesto a soplarle en el oído o taparle la nariz cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

— Kise...

Si Kise no gritó fue porque el corazón se le salió por la boca taponando todos sus gritos. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la única persona en la que no se le había ocurrido siquiera pensar.

— ¡Akashicchi! No me des esos sustos...

— No era mi intención asustarte... ¿Tienes algún problema?

Kise se planteó decir que nada y volver a la cama. Akashicchi le imponía demasiado respeto. Pero tampoco le serviría de nada mentirle y hacerse pis encima (y además por culpa del susto tenía aún más ganas).

— Es que... necesitaba ir al baño.

— Entiendo.

No todos los héroes llevan capa, pero el de Kise sí , porque Akashi cogió su chaqueta y se la puso encima del yukata como tal y le tendió la mano. Kise la aceptó con confianza. Akashi lo guió en la oscuridad, escaleras abajo, sin dudar ni un solo momento. Parecía ser capaz de ver en la oscuridad.  
Posiblemente lo fuese. Era Akashicchi al fin y al cabo.

Lo dejó justo en la puerta del baño.

— A partir de aquí me temo que tendrás que continuar tú solo.

— Muchas gracias, Akashicchi

— Te espero aquí. No te preocupes, no te dejaré solo.

Kise se sintió un poco idiota e incómodo amparado bajo la mirada protectora de Akashicchi y se refugió en el servicio. Tampoco había luz, pero al menos había un ventanal enorme que hacía que la estancia estuviese iluminada.

Cuando volvió al pasillo Akashi no estaba por ninguna parte.

— ¿Akashicchi?

— Estoy aquí, en el porche.

Kise siguió la voz y se lo encontró sentado fuera, mirando al cielo.

— Estaba contemplando las estrellas. Desde la ciudad no se ven tantas.

Tenía los ojos brillantes como un niño ilusionado, y a pesar de que corría un viento frío y Kise no tenía el más mínimo interés en congelarse mirando las estrellas, no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado. Enseguida empezó a tiritar.

— ¿Akashicchi, no tienes frío?

— Yo no, la temperatura me parece agradable, pero si tienes frío podemos volver adentro.

— No, no, no importa, si quieres ver las estrellas... — Kise reprimió un escalofrío. Akashi lo miró, y se quitó la chaqueta. Se la echó por encima de los hombros a Kise.

— ¿Mejor así?

A Kise lo pilló desprevenido este gesto. La chaqueta de Akashi no era demasiado calentita, pero olía igual que él y se sintió reconfortado.

— Mejor.

Akashicchi le sonrió. Su mirada era cálida y parecía perfectamente feliz allí bajo el cielo de finales de verano. Parecía un Akashicchi diferente, libre de las preocupaciones que siempre tenía en mente y que a veces asomaban detrás de las líneas de su frente. Kise podría pasarse horas mirándolo si siempre estuviese así de relajado.

— Ojalá pasase una estrella fugaz — dijo por sacar un tema de conversación y no parecer tan sospechoso con tanta mirada — . Le pediría una pizza familiar con anchoas. La cena me ha dejado con hambre.

— Yo estoy bien. No es bueno cenar mucho antes de dormir.

Kise arrugó la nariz. En solo una frase Akashicchi había vuelto a las andadas.

— Akashicchi, ¿tú que deseo le pedirías a una estrella fugaz?

— Yo no creo en esas cosas, Kise.

— Pero si lo hicieras, ¿qué pedirías?

Akashi pareció pensar durante unos segundos. No miraba a Kise cuando contestó y más que absorto en las estrellas parecía estar evitando sus ojos a posta.

— Poder pasar más momentos así, todos juntos.

Era difícil de asegurar porque la luz de las estrellas no era suficiente, pero Kise juraría que Akashi estaba un poco avergonzado y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Quiso asegurarle que no le hacía falta una estrella fugaz para eso, o que él podía ser su estrella. Kise los secuestraría a todos y los llevaría a donde Akashicchi quisiese si hiciese falta con tal de ver esa sonrisa en su cara de nuevo.  
Pero no lo hizo. En vez de hablar le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y colocó la chaqueta entre los dos. Akashicchi se tensó bajo su brazo.

— ¿Kise?

— Es que te vas a enfriar, y debajo de la chaqueta cabemos perfectamente los dos.

No era cierto. La chaqueta no los cubría lo suficiente, pero el calor de Kise a su lado era todo lo que Akashi necesitaba. Le pasó una mano por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— Es verdad, cabemos los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~cada día escribo peor~~


End file.
